


Making My Way

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-11
Updated: 2006-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: AU...Brian and Justin are both accepted to  the University of Pittsburgh.  They are both assigned to the same co-ed dorm floor on campus.  This is my first fanfiction. Please review!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: A little background...  


* * *

Brian’s POV

College…Freshman year…The dorms…On my own.   
As I sit at my computer in my dorm room I find myself drifting deep in thought.   
I can’t believe I’m finally here. I’ve waited nearly all of my life to get out of the Kinney house and now I finally am. I got a full academic scholarship to the University of Pittsburgh. I worked my ass off to get out of that house and when the day came to leave for school, I picked up all of my shit and walked out the door. I have no intention of ever going back to Jack and dear old Joanie. 

I moved in yesterday. I unpacked my clothes and looked over my class schedule. I was the first one to move in on my floor of the residence hall. I suppose the other freshmen are spending their last days before school starts at home with their families. Fuck that. 

My childhood consisted of dodging my drunken father and avoiding my God fearing mother. I spent most of my time with my best friend Michael Novotny and our makeshift family. His mother Debbie has been like my mother. She owns the Liberty Diner and gave me a job as a waiter when I was fifteen. I soon found out that if you’re a hot gay waiter in a diner where most of the customers are gay men, the tips can be pretty great. 

Since the university is not too far from the Diner, Debbie is letting me work part-time to pay for school. I saved a lot of my money over the years, but college is expensive. I’ll need the extra money for books and food. Michael decided not to do the college thing yet. He helps Deb manage the Diner. 

The other members of our little family consist of Vic, Deb’s brother, Emmett, a flamboyant 21 year old retail queen, and Theodore, the sometimes uptight 25 year old accountant. 

Over the years these people became my family. Mikey and I went to high school together and have been best friends since we were fourteen. Emmett became a regular at the diner when he moved to Pittsburgh with his sister when he was 18. Debbie and Emmett hit it off right away. One day they just started talking about their favorite movies and the next, Debbie was claiming him as part of the family. 

Ted had come to Pittsburgh after graduating college with a degree in accounting. The day he first walked into the diner, he stood in the doorway and just stared, wide eyed, at everything. Emmett began talking to Ted and took it upon himself to show him the gay scene in Pittsburgh. Apparently, Teddy didn’t come to terms with being gay until he was in college and had little experience in the gay world. If anyone could show Ted the ropes, it would be the fabulous Emmett Honeycutt. 

It was about this time that we started having our weekly dinners at Deb’s house. We would all meet at Deb’s for dinner. Needless to say, Mikey, Emmett, Ted, and I became close friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian’s POV

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear my dorm room opening. My roommate is here. As he walks in, I look him up and down. He’s tall with red hair, freckles, and black rimmed glasses.   
“Hey. You must be Brian. My name is Ron” he says. I get up off of my desk chair and shake his outstretched hand. This should be interesting I think to myself. I definitely don’t get the gay vibe from him, but that’s ok. He doesn’t really strike me as the type of person that would want to change rooms when he finds out that I am gay. 

“Hey Ron, I’m gonna let you unpack. I’m going to take a look around campus.” With that, I open the door and step out into the hallway. I live in a co-ed dorm floor in a five story residence hall on campus. I figure now is as good a time as any to get a feel for who will be sharing the fifth floor with me all year.   
There are two people per room and there are about twelve rooms on my floor. I start to walk around and look at the names on each door. There still aren’t many people here yet, so I mostly just look at the nametags on each door. 

“Mom, I’m gonna be fine. You didn’t need to drive out here with me. I could have taken the bus.” I hear a male voice say. 

“Justin Taylor! I am your mother and I want to see where you are going to be living for the next school year. Once we get you all unpacked I will head home. I wanted to come here and make sure you have everything that you are going to need.”

Justin’s POV

“OK mom. You’re right. Thanks for coming up here with me. I’m just a little nervous about being on my own.” In all actuality I can’t wait for her to go home. I love my mom, but ever since I could remember, she has been standing over my shoulder making sure that I would make it safely through every event in my life. 

When I found out that I had been accepted to the University of Pittsburgh, I was ecstatic. I lived a very sheltered life and I knew college would be my big chance to experience life away from the Taylor household. I went to private high school and was constantly picked on for being different. 

I found out I was gay when I was about fifteen. The only person that I told was my best friend Daphne. She kept my secret and we became even better friends. She decided to go to school in Arizona and I know I am going to miss her like hell. I came out to my mother in my senior year of high school. She was less than thrilled, but she got used to the idea over the past couple of months. She told me that she loved me no matter what I decided to do with my life. 

My father left when I was about ten. He was having an affair with his secretary for years and my mom had finally had enough and told him to pack his shit and leave. We haven’t talked to him since. So, I guess I can understand why she is so hesitant to let me be on my own. It means that she will have to finally be on her own. I have a little sister to look after her, but she still hates the idea of letting her oldest child go away from home. 

“Well dear, I think everything is unpacked. Are you sure you don’t want to go to school in Philadelphia? You could still live at home and go to school.” 

I roll my eyes at her and tell her “Mom…we talked about this. I will be fine. You will be fine. You can call me whenever you want and I will call you all the time.”

“Yeah. I know dear. Well, then I guess I should get going. Molly stayed over at her friend’s house and I should go pick her up. I love you. I will call your cell phone when I get home.”

“OK Mom. I love you too.” With that, she hugged me one last time, got in the elevator, and left the building. 

As I turn away from the elevator, I spot a patch of brown hair retreating around the corner. I start heading in the direction of the retreating hair and what I see truly amazes me. 

He has to be about six foot tall with bright hazel eyes and a lean frame. He is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. 

He looks in my direction and blushes slightly. He must have realized that I had caught him listening to my conversation with my mother. If possible, he looks even hotter when he blushes. He sees me staring at him and I suddenly feel myself begin to blush. 

We stand staring at each other for a few seconds, when I am snapped out of my thoughts by the voice of a woman behind me.

“Hi guys!” I turn around to see a blond haired girl waving in our direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian’s POV

I can’t stop blushing. “What is wrong with me?” I think to myself. I work at the Liberty Diner where I can handle almost any situation. Men grab my ass, whistle at me, and at least one person falls down drunk every weekend. So, what’s wrong with me now? 

I didn’t have to think about it for long. A bouncing blond girl was approaching from behind us. 

“Hi my name is Lindsey Peterson! You guy’s get everything all moved in? What are your names?”

I looked at Justin once more and then looked at Lindsey. “Hey Lindsey. I’m Brian Kinney and this is Justin Taylor.”  
I pointed to Justin and he seemed to snap out of the daze that he was in.   
“Um…yeah. I’m Justin.” He stuck out his hand and said “Nice to meet you Lindsey.”

“I think we are all invited to some freshman orientation party downstairs tonight, so maybe I will see you there.” With that, she was walking down the hall to introduce herself to some of the other students who had arrived. 

Justin’s POV

The gorgeous brown haired boy, or should I say Brian Kinney, knows my name. He must have heard my mom lecturing me earlier. Oh God. How embarrassing. Brian’s looking at me again. I should probably say something.

“So you heard my mom earlier?” I ask.

“Yeah…Sorry about that. I was walking around and I heard you talking. I wasn’t trying to butt in or anything” he said. 

“Oh it’s no problem.”   
I suddenly can’t figure out how to put my words together to form a sentence. I have to get out of here.   
“Well, I’m gonna go see if my roommate is here. I haven’t even met him yet. It was nice meeting you Brian.” I take one more look at him before I start heading toward my room. 

“It was nice meeting you too Sunshine” I heard him say behind me. It was just barely above a whisper, but I definitely heard him say it. I just keep walking. My head is spinning. God he’s gorgeous.

Brian’s POV

“It was nice meeting you too Sunshine.” 

What the hell was I thinking? I look up at the ceiling of my dorm room and just stare. I’ve liked guys before. I’ve fucked guys before. I just never had those kinds of feelings for anyone before. Instantly I just wanted to kiss Justin. Usually the first thing I think of when I see a hot guy is how much I want to fuck his brains out. Maybe he didn’t hear me. I barely even said it. God! I don’t know and right now I don’t have time to figure it out. I have to go to work. 

Liberty Diner- Brian’s POV

“Hey sweetie! How was your first day as a college student? Tell me everything.”

I knew as soon as I walked into the diner that Deb would freak out and ask me a billion questions, but I was still a little taken aback. No matter how loud the diner is, she can make herself heard over it all.   
At that moment she stormed out from behind the counter and encased me in a giant hug. And to my surprise and slight horror, I didn’t mind it. It took me a lot of hard work to get to this point in my life and I really need someone to be proud of me today. 

“It’s great Deb. My roommate Ron seems ok. The dorm room’s small, but I still managed to fit all my clothes in the closet.”

Deb just smiled at me for a couple of seconds. Then she said “Brian honey, I am so proud of you. You’re finally out of Jack’s house and making your way in the college world.” I gave her my infamous Kinney grin and gave her one last hug before I went to get my apron and start my shift. 

The diner was really busy tonight. The Saturday crowd was always large and full of horny gay men. I was running back and forth for most of the beginning of my shift. I was getting some really great tips though. The bell on the door rang and in walked the boys.

Emmett, Ted, and Mikey found a booth in the back and I walked over to take their orders.   
“So guys, what’ll it be tonight?” I asked.  
“What’ll it be!? Is that all you have to say to us darling?” Emmett screamed.  
“Yeah. How are the dorms at University of Pittsburgh?” Ted asked.   
“Is your roommate hot?” Michael asked with a goofy grin.

I roll my eyes at them and reply “Quit screaming Emmett. It’s not very becoming of you. The dorms are pretty cool, and my roommate is ok, but not very attractive and definitely not gay.”   
“So now boys, what will it be?”

Before they can answer, the door to the diner opens again and in walks Justin Taylor.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin’s POV

After my brief encounter with Brian, I decided that there was no way I was going to the orientation party. I needed to explore. I needed to see the gay side of Pittsburgh, because I know for sure that there are no gay men on my dorm floor, with the exception of Brian. He is definitely gay…and hot. 

As I walk toward the elevator, I notice that Brian’s roommate is in his room, but Brian was not there. 

Thirty minutes later I am standing on Liberty Avenue. There are men everywhere holding hands. This must be it, I think to myself. There were gay clubs in Philly, but I never really went to them. I only came out to my mother a couple of months ago, and I have only had one relationship before. He went to my private school with me and was in the closet to everyone but me. We mostly fooled around at a park by his house. The only person that knew about him was Daphne. 

As I wander down the street, deep in thought, I realize that I’m starving. There is a diner on the corner. I cross the street and pull open the door. A bell above the door chimed and I froze. 

There he is. He works here! Oh my God. Damn. He is looking right at me. I quickly divert my eyes and find an empty booth. It is pretty crowded, but I find one near the back of the restaurant. I sit down and quickly open my menu. God he looks hot in that apron. 

Brian’s POV

Justin Taylor. Wow. He looks good. He’s looking right at me. I smirk at him and look back at the guys. They tell me what they want and I barely catch it all. I am too busy thinking about the hot blond in the next booth. The guys are all discussing the latest line of clothing that was delivered to the store that Emmett works at and they didn’t notice that I was slightly distracted. 

“Ok, I’ll put your orders in guys.” 

“Thanks Bri” came the unified response. 

I take a deep breath and make my way over to Justin’s booth.   
“Hello Mr. Taylor. What brings you to this part of town?” I smirk. 

Justin looked up at me with slightly red cheeks and said, “Well, I thought I would check out the Liberty Avenue scene. The orientation party didn’t really sound all that interesting to me.”   
As he’s talking, I look at his bright blue eyes and blinding smile. I laugh and reply “Nah, me neither. Plus, I had to work tonight as you can tell.” I look down at my order pad, and then back at him. “Where are you from Justin Taylor?”

“I’m from Philadelphia. I take it you are from Pittsburgh then?”

“Yep” I smirk at him. 

“Brian! Your order is ready!” Deb yelled as she approached from behind the counter.   
“And who is this beautiful guy?” Justin gave her a wide smile and told her his name. Debbie snapped her gum and patted my head as she stood next to me.   
“Well darling, my name is Debbie and your smile is just gorgeous. It’s like a big ball of sunshine.” 

Shit. I can’t believe Deb just said that. Not only that, but the guys had heard Debbie talking and were suddenly very interested in the blond in the booth behind them. I can feel my face get a little bit hotter. I hope no one catches me blushing. What the hell is wrong with me? 

Justin’s POV

I instantly like Debbie and can’t resist commenting on the sunshine reference.   
“That’s funny. Someone actually called me Sunshine today.” 

I casually glance at Brian and smile to let him know that I’m not mad about the nickname. He looks more than just a little uncomfortable with all the people looking at us. One of the guys that Brian was talking to when I came in gave Debbie a look and said “Hey mom. Who’s the blond?”

I look at him and reply “Hi. I’m Justin Taylor. I moved onto the same floor as Brian today at the University of Pittsburgh.”   
“I’m Michael, this cheerful woman’s son.” He motioned to Debbie. 

A colorfully dressed guy sitting next to Michael smiled widely and looked at me.   
“Well cutie, I’m Emmett and you absolutely must hang out with us some time, now that you have practically met our entire family. Well, other than Teddy here.” Emmett motioned to the man across the table from him.  
The man looked up and smiled. “Hi. I’m Ted Schmidt. Nice to meet you Justin.”

I smiled at him. “You too Ted.”

Brian’s POV

I thought I was going to die when Justin made the sunshine comment. I wasn’t sure if he heard me, but I guess I know now. At least he didn’t embarrass me and tell everyone who had called him sunshine today. He just smiled slightly at me. 

I took Justin’s order and Mikey, Emmett, and Ted got ready to leave. They decided to head over to Ted’s house to watch a movie. They said goodbye to Justin and Justin promised to call Emmett so that he could show him around Pittsburgh. 

I was taking orders when Debbie beckoned me over to the counter.   
“Bri honey, your friend over there looks a little lonely. Why don’t you end your shift a little early. You could head back to the dorms together. I don’t want him getting lost in a city where he doesn’t know anyone.” 

I give Deb a look that lets her know that I am on to her little plan.   
“Deb, I just met him today and you know I don’t do boyfriends. Plus he lives on the same floor as me. If anything happened between us, it might get uncomfortable.”

“You are so stubborn sometimes. Why don’t you just go talk to him. Maybe you guys can just be friends. It will be good for you to have a friend in your new school.” 

I smiled at her and shrugged. Whatever. It can’t hurt to talk to the kid. At least he’s cute.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian’s POV

I start walking over to Justin’s booth. I don’t know what the hell I am doing. I seem to be saying that a lot lately. I look over at him and smile to myself. He takes a sip of his Coke and brushes a strand of bright blond hair from his face. His hair is just long enough to fall in front of his eyes when he leans over his plate.   
I take off my apron and sit down across from Justin. He looks up at me with a mouth full of fries. I smirk at him. How can someone look so cute with a mouthful of food? 

“Hey Sunshine. How’s the burger?” 

He looks at me with a grin and swallows his food. “Good Brian. Sorry about the whole sunshine thing. I heard you say it back at the dorms and couldn’t resist. I don’t think anyone else noticed though, so your secret is safe with me.” 

“I guess you caught me. I wasn’t sure if you heard that or not. It just kind of came out. But, it’s not like I’m the only one who thinks you have a great smile. I think Deb wanted to take you home with her.”   
We both started laughing.   
“She seems awesome. I never met someone so accepting of…”  
“Gay people” I finished for him.   
“Yeah. I guess you know by now that I’m gay.”   
“I knew you were gay the minute I saw you. That’s the great thing about working on Liberty Avenue. Your gaydar becomes ten times more accurate.” He smiles at me and my heart starts to melt. God this kid must have had a dozen guys chasing after him in Philly. 

“Don’t you have to get back to work?” Justin asks.  
“Nah. Deb gave me the rest of the night off. She owns this place, so what she says goes. I couldn’t stay even if I wanted to.” I reply with my infamous smirk.  
Justin looks at me for a second and then says, “So, Debbie owns this diner and Michael is her son and Michael and Emmett and Ted are your family?”

“That’s about right. Deb has been really close to me since me and Mikey became best friends about five years ago. Ted and Emmett became close friends to us over the past couple of years. I started working for Deb at the diner when I was about fifteen and now I work here part-time. Deb makes it all seem like more of a family than just a group of friends. But enough of all the mushy stuff.” 

“Do you want to get out of here?”   
Justin looks kind of startled at the question, but nods his head anyway. 

Justin’s POV

I can tell that there is more to the family story than Brian wants to tell, so I don’t say anything. But the next question kind of takes me by surprise. I didn’t think he would want to hang out or anything. I figured I would go back to the dorms and just call Daphne and watch some TV.

I pull out my wallet and start taking out my money when I hear Deb yell “Don’t you dare dear! This one’s on me.” I look over and she is looking at me from behind the counter.   
“Um…thanks Deb.”   
She laughs and tells us to get the hell out of here and go have fun. I look at Brian who is just smiling and shaking his head at Deb’s antics. He stands up first and I notice his shirt lifts up slightly, revealing his lean toned stomach. I find myself having to will myself not to get hard. Instead I stand up and stretch. 

“So, where to Mr. Kinney?” I smile and ask. 

He looks at me for a minute as if trying to decide where to go and then asks “you want to go have a drink?”

Brian’s POV

“Brian, I’m not 21 yet. Are you 21?”   
I didn’t even think about the whole age thing. I’ve had a fake ID for almost a year now and Deb’s brother Vic has been a bartender at Woody’s for like ten years.   
“Don’t worry about it Sunshine.” With that, I grab his hand and pull him out the door. 

We walk down about a block and I stop at the entrance to Woody’s. I instantly spot John, the door man. He’s pretty cute. In his early thirties. Nice body.   
“Hey John! What’s new?”  
“Not a whole lot tonight Brian. Vic’s inside at the front bar. Who’s your friend?”   
John looks Justin up and down with an expression that is definitely more than friendly. I can see that Justin notices as well. He smiles at John and steps a little bit closer to me. Normally I would have found this annoying, but with Justin, for some reason, I found it kind of nice.   
My hand finds its way to Justin’s lower back in an almost protective way and I start moving my hand in soothing circles.   
“This is my friend Justin from school and, no, he can’t go home with you.” John looks a little disappointed, but I don’t care.   
Justin gives me a goofy grin and I realize something. Justin is attracted to me. What have I gotten myself into? Am I giving him the same looks? I am practically going to live with him in the dorms. What if I can’t give him all that he wants from me and we start hating each other? I have to make a mental note not to let things go too far. I can’t let anything happen. 

We walk into Woody’s and up to the bar. Vic spots me immediately and gives me a smile and walks over to us.   
“Hey Brian. What are you up to tonight?” he looks at Justin next to me and smirks. “Oh I’m sorry, is this your date? Are you guys stopping in before heading over to Babylon for some dancing?” He gives me a wink and waits for my answer.   
“No Vic. Not tonight. This is Justin. A friend from school.” I look over at Justin and notice him frowning slightly before looking at Vic and saying hello. 

We both order a beer and we talk about Mikey managing the Diner and about his friend Daphne. It feels good to be able to talk to someone like this. Usually, I would fool around with a guy and be done with it. Just like everything else with Justin, it just feels different. He is really smart and fun to talk to. 

After our beers, we get up and start walking back toward my car. He doesn’t have a car at school, so I told him I would drive us back.   
I notice that he isn’t really talking much.   
“What’s up Justin?” He seems to snap out of it and looks up at me.   
“Oh. Sorry. Nothing. I was just thinking. Do you date a lot?”

I kind of figured this would come up. Vic and I weren’t being all that discrete earlier.   
“Well, kind of. I’ve seen a couple of guys. But, I don’t really do the whole relationship thing.” I look at him, hoping that he doesn’t get upset. Justin gives me a wide grin and starts to laugh.  
“What?” I ask him. What’s so funny about that?  
“Have you ever dated someone Brian?”  
I look down at him. He runs his hand through the back of his hair and looks up at me again.  
“Well, not exactly, but I just don’t think it’s for me.”   
He smiles up at me.  
“Well, don’t knock it until you’ve tried it. It can’t be all that bad.” 

And that was the end of that conversation. We talked about classes and before I knew it we were back at the dorms.   
It’s pretty late and the elevator is empty. I look over at Justin. He’s leaning against the wall and looking at me.   
I step closer to him until we are almost touching each other.   
I lift up my hand to his face and gently sweep the blond hair out of his eyes.  
He looks up at me with his big blue eyes and I smile.  
“Well Sunshine, I had a good time hanging out with you tonight.”  
“I had a good time too Bri.”   
Oh I really like when he calls me Bri. It sounds really sexy coming from his full red lips. I can feel myself getting hard under my jeans. 

All of a sudden the elevator stops and I fall into him. 

Justin’s POV

I know Brian says he doesn’t do relationships, but maybe we can have some fun and even become friends. 

He walks closer to me in the elevator and moves the hair out of my face. He uses the nickname again and tells me that he had a good time. I love the way he says sunshine. His voice is so sexy. I just want to grab him and kiss him, but I restrain myself.   
Just then the elevator stops and he falls into me. His body is flush up against mine and I can feel the bulge in his pants rub up against my thigh. 

I can’t resist anymore. I lean up and kiss him gently on the mouth. He doesn’t respond and I pull back. The door to the elevator is open now and I see my escape.  
I start moving towards the exit and turn to look at him once more. He is just standing there. I have to say something.   
“Well Brian, I guess I will see you around.” With that, I turn around and head towards my room. The halls are empty and I spot my door.   
Suddenly I feel a hand grasp my arm and spin me around. Brian just looks at me. He looks almost scared. Like he never had a guy kiss him before.   
He leans close to my face and weaves his hand into the hair at the nape of my neck. He gently pulls me in and kisses me.   
It is so gentle and soft. He keeps his lips on mine and waits for me to kiss back. I kiss his bottom lip gently and slowly slip my tongue into his mouth and he twirls his tongue around mine. He pulls back and gently kisses my lips once more.   
He steps back and looks at me.   
“You’re a great kisser Sunshine.” He smirks and turns away.   
As he walks toward his room, he looks over his shoulder at me and smirks.   
“Later Sunshine.”  
I give him a shy smile and reply, “Later Bri.”


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Sorry it's been a while. I've been really busy with all the holiday stuff. Please review and let me know how you think the story is going. Thanks!  


* * *

Brian’s POV

Well, tonight was definitely not what I had expected it to be. I open the door to my room and see my roommate sleeping soundly in his bed. I don’t really mind though. I don’t feel like making small talk with my new roommate tonight. 

I quickly change into a pair of shorts and a white tank top and crawl under my covers. I know I should be really tired, but I can’t seem to get comfortable. I can’t stop thinking about Justin. I have never felt this way about a guy before. I don’t know what I’m going to do the next time I see him. First I fall into him in the elevator pressing my obvious erection into his leg and then he kisses me. I was too stunned to even register it until it was over and Justin was bolting out of the elevator. 

I can’t believe I chased after him. I saw the look of disappointment in his eyes when I didn’t kiss back and I just couldn’t take it. My body had a mind of its own. I didn’t like the look of disappointment that I saw in his eyes. I wanted to wipe it away. So, I chased after him and kissed him more passionately than I have ever kissed anyone. The kiss was so gentle and affectionate…so unlike any other kiss I’ve had. Maybe there is something different about Justin. He was a lot of fun to talk to and could keep up a conversation better than any of my friends. Maybe I owe it to myself to put my theory on relationships to the test. 

After about an hour and a half of thinking, I feel myself drifting into sleep. The last thought going through my head is that I would have to try and spend some more time with Justin and see where things end up. Why not? If nothing else, maybe we could be friends. 

Justin’s POV

I wake up to the sound of humming. As I start to focus a little better, I realize that it’s my roommate and he is humming Kelly Clarkson’s Since You’ve Been Gone. I quickly sit up and focus my eyes to where the noise is coming from. I find myself looking at one of the most colorfully dressed people I have ever seen. He is tall with brown hair and wearing a bright yellow tight shirt and tight blue jeans. He suddenly notices that I am awake.   
“Oh. Sorry I woke you up. I like to sing in the morning sometimes. My name is Gabe. You must be Justin. Nice to meet you hun.”   
Gabe reaches his hand out to shake mine, and I slowly reach my hand out.   
“I think it’s kind of obvious that I’m gay, so I hope that doesn’t bother you.”   
Wow! That has to be the most blunt way of telling someone you are gay that I have ever heard. I can’t think of anything to say. I just look at him for a minute.   
“I hope that’s ok with you man. If it’s not than it is still early enough to change rooms” he says a bit uncomfortably.   
I snap out of it and shake my head.   
“Oh no. There’s no problem. I was just a little surprised.”  
He nods his head and goes back to looking through his closet and humming.  
“Hey Gabe?”   
He turns around to look at me again  
“Um… I’m gay too.”

We both just look at each other and start laughing. This year is going to be very interesting I think to myself. 

Brian’s POV

I wake up and look around my room. I wonder where my roommate is. Hmm…oh well. I get up and head to the showers. 

After I shower and change I decide that I should go look around campus before heading over to Deb’s for our weekly family dinner. I don’t think I am ready to face Justin just yet. I need to clear my head and just be by myself. 

After spending the day checking where all of my classes will be and looking at all of the different buildings, I head over to Deb’s house. 

I pull up in the driveway and walk up to the door. I knock twice and then walk in. Deb peaks her head out from the kitchen and smiles at me.

“You’re here early kiddo. Dinner’s not for another hour. Come in. Tell me about your first night as a college student.”

I walk in and sit at the little table in Deb’s kitchen. I know that she wants to hear about my night with Justin, so I humor her.   
“Me and Justin went and got a couple of drinks at Woody’s. We talked to Vic and then we went back to the dorms. End of story.”

Deb looks over her shoulder at me and says “did you two play nice?” 

“Nothing happened Deb. He is really cool and I… I don’t know. I kinda like him.” I didn’t feel like telling her about the amazing kiss. I know she would just blow it way out of proportion like she does everything else. Plus, I don’t even know what I think of the kiss yet. 

Deb completely turns to face me and just looks at me.   
“Brian Kinney actually likes someone? I must be dreaming. Well, it’s about time dear. He must be really special to actually make you want to spend more time with him.”

“I don’t know Deb. Lets not talk about it ok?”   
“Ok sweetie.”

After dinner I get ready to go back to the dorms. The only way that Deb lets me leave is by promising that I would bring Justin to the next dinner at her house. I just shrug my shoulder and head out the door. 

Justin’s POV

So, me and Gabe hit it off really well. We both learned right away that we are not attracted to each other, but would probably make awesome friends.   
We spent the day walking around campus and talking about where we came from.   
He is from Chicago and filled me in on the gay clubs that he liked to go to out there.  
He has had a fake ID for a while and started going to clubs with some of his older friends. 

It seems like everyone has a fake ID. God, I have to get one. I had an awesome time with Gabe, but I couldn’t stop thinking about Brian.  
Now we are sitting in our dorm room watching Party Monster. I told Gabe that I had never seen the movie and he pretended to faint. Gabe’s a really funny guy and has proven to be a great distraction from thinking about Brian. 

Just then he pulls me up off of the chair I was sitting on and starts dancing to the music in the movie. It is easy to feel comfortable around him. It’s like he doesn’t care if he looks like an idiot. I find myself dancing along with him. 

Half way through our dance routine there is a knock on our door. Gabe runs quickly to the door and dramatically pulls it open.   
“How may I help you darling?” I hear him say. 

“Um…I was looking for Justin…but if you guys are busy I can just go.”

I recognize the voice of Brian and walk over to the door.

“Hey Bri” I say shyly. I just realize that I am still wearing Gabe’s blue boa around my neck and quickly pull it off. 

Gabe looks from me to Brian and clears his throat. 

“Hello gorgeous.” Gabe casually wraps his arm around my shoulder and says “I’m Justin’s roommate Gabe.”

I look at Gabe smile slightly.  
“Um…Gabe I’ll be right back.”

Gabe smiles knowingly at me and says “take all the time you need dear. I have to call the parents anyway.”

I find myself standing in the hallway looking at a very nervous looking Brian Kinney.   
“I…uh…just wanted to come and say hey. I just got back from Deb’s and was heading back to my room. If you and your friend are busy I will just talk to you later.”

He starts to walk away and I quickly grab his hand before he can get too far. 

Brian’s POV

This Gabe guy wraps his arm around Justin’s shoulder and I suddenly feel angry. Maybe Justin really hit it off with this Gabe guy and I am interrupting. I have to get out of here. 

Justin suddenly grabs my hand before I can get away.

He looks at me with a big smile for what seems like forever.

“What?” I ask somewhat harshly. 

“Gabe’s my roommate Bri. He’s really cool, but we aren’t into each other like that.” 

How does he do that? It’s like he is reading my mind. No one gets me like that. I have only known Justin for a day and he can read me better than anyone. This is freaky.

“How do you know that’s what I was thinking? I just didn’t want to bother you guys” I quickly lie. 

“Somehow I don’t think that’s what you thought and I’m flattered that it bothers you.” 

I have to think of something to save face.   
“Whatever you say Sunshine. I just don’t want to be seen talking to two men wearing feather boas.”

Justin looks back at the door and then at me and starts to blush.   
“I forgot I was wearing it and I didn’t think anyone would see us. Gabe convinced me to dance with him and we both got a little carried away.”

We both look at each other and I bring my hand up to his shoulder to brush away a stray blue feather. He looks down at the feather and we both start laughing. 

At least the tension is gone. 

Justin’s POV

I look down at the feather and lose control. I burst out laughing and am glad to see that he is laughing too.

“I think that Gabe would really like your friend Emmett, Brian. They are like identical twins separated at birth.” 

With that we both erupt in another fit of laughter.


End file.
